


Jones

by Saricess



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Sophia Jones - Harveys cousin, is moving to New York City after being accepted to work for Tim Willis, one of New York's best interior designers. However despite the excitement and happiness she has with being in contact with Harvey again and her new job, Sophia soon learns that all is not sunshine and lollipops and she starts to get involved with Pearson Specter Litt.Rated M for mature themes: sex, innuendos, swearing. nothing of murder, rape and anything triggering of that kind.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Original Female Characters, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Harvey Specter & Original Female Characters, Sean Cahill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Accepted

She couldn’t believe it, as soon as she pressed ‘submit’ months back on her application and doing an interview she didn’t think she would have gotten the job; all negative thoughts swirled in her head. She first thought that it was a joke and her eyes were playing her, but the proof was right infront of her brown eyes.

She’s been accepted to work for Tim Willis Interior Design firm.

She wouldn’t overreact and jump up and down screaming and crying, no she wasn’t that sort of person. She allowed a semi loud “yes!” and some tears as the it finally hit her. After a few minutes of getting over the shock she immediately contacted her parents and brother of the news who were overly enjoyed before moving onto other relatives and friends who had the same reaction.

Her last contact was the one she was the most nervous about, she hasn’t spoken to her cousin in a while ever since the situation with his strained relationship with his mother - her aunt. She stayed out of it as she understood both sides and didn’t want to get on a bad side of either of them; but that wasn’t going to stop her from contacting him now.

Taking a deep breath she phoned his number and waited nervously as it rang, when it picked up her heart jumped.

_ “Sophia” _

“Harvey”

_ “To what do I owe the pleasure, we haven’t spoken in a while” _

“I know and I’m sorry” she immediately apologised, hands still shaking “I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be in New York in a couple of days and was wondering if you wanted to have dinner. Catch up on all the times we missed”

_ “That sounds nice” _ she could hear the smile in his voice and calmed down  _ “Tell me when your here and I’ll set up a date, time and location” _

“Sounds good” she smiled as they hung up, she sat at her desk for a few minutes before getting up and getting her suitcase ready to go.

* * *

It had been three days since her phone call with Harvey, she had landed in New York an hour ago and settled in her hotel room which wasn’t far from his work. She was only there for the night so she didn’t need to unload anything except the outfit she was wearing tonight.

As soon as she got off the plane she texted him till she got to her hotel, he told her he was free tonight and gave her the time and location of the restaurant he quickly booked after she said she landed. The restaurant was a high luxury place where you could see the rooftops of almost every building in it’s area, so Sophia decided to dress to it.

She wore a cold shoulder knee length black dress with black heels, she brushed hair and made sure it looked neat; her Pandora charm bracelet kept on. After getting ready she exited the building she got in a taxi and gave her destination.

Only fifteen minutes away.

* * *

Thanking the taxi driver and paying her fair, Sophia entered the restaurant and went up to the highest floor, as soon as the elevator doors opened she saw him, sitting on a table close to one of the large glass windows.

As she walked closer he finally sees her and smiles, stands up from his seat and hugs her when near. Sophia chuckles and hugs him back.

“Harvey” she smiled as they parted.

“Sophia, it’s good to see you”

“It’s good to see you too Harvey”

They sit and a waitress comes to their table.

“So” Harvey starts as the waitress leaves after getting their orders. “How have you been?”

“I’m been good” she answers with a nod “Working hard day in and out, not very exciting”

“I know what you mean” Harvey says “The firm is having it’s up’s and downs”

Sophia listens as he talks about his job, she is surprised with all the things that are happening like Louis Litt becoming name partner and Mike Ross leaving the firm, she laughs at all the jokes before they talk about the “good old days”. They continue to talk even after their food and drinks arrive, talking between bites and sips. 

She likes it, she quickly begins to feel comfortable and soon they’re acting like they’ve always seen each other. She hopes this will continue when she tells him her news.

“Sophia” he says as he takes a sip of his drink “Not that I haven’t enjoyed this - and I have. It came out of the blue when you called me”

She takes a deep breath and a sip of her wine before answering “I have been accepted to work for Tim Willis, here in New York City”

“What?” he says with wide eyes before grinning “That’s amazing! He's one of the best interior designers in the state”

“I know” Sophia says with a wide smile “And I can’t believe I’m going to be working for him. It still feels like it’s a dream”

“Things like this always do at first, but when the time to start becomes closer - or even on your first day, it finally settles”

“I’m nervous and excited with it all happening”

“And who wouldn’t” he teases, she rolls her eyes.

“Well I’ve already found an apartment close to work”

“That fast?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m excited Harvey” she grins.

“I know” he smiles at her “I can’t believe my little cousin is working for Tim Willis”

“Don’t tell me your going to tell everyone in your firm about this?”

“Of course I am” she smirks “Do you not know me? I love to brag”

They continue to talk for another hour before deciding to go home, outside they hug again and talk about contacting each other again before Sophia got into a taxi and went back to her hotel; Harvey watching the vehicle go with a smile.

* * *

Already dressed in her pyjamas and dressed back in her suitcase, Sophia lays comfortably in the bed covers with her laptop on her lap, going to numerous websites buying things for her apartment - her new home.

Slowly but surely, her dreams are coming true.


	2. Dinner, Night out and Sleepover

After a few weeks of researching, buying and arranging, her apartment was finally done. Sophia had triple checked all the rooms; the open kitchen and living room, her bedroom with en-suite bathroom, her guest bedroom with a separate bathroom and her office space. She checked them and made sure they all measured up to her idea and finally relaxed, she was tired but happy that everything is now sorted out.

She checked her phone and opened the conversations she was having with Harvey, she had told him earlier this morning that her new home was finally complete and wanted him to come and look, with the promise of dinner. He agreed to come after work, the set time at 9pm, which left her the whole day to get ready.

After seeing everything was done she decided to look into one of her cookbooks in the kitchen to see what to make Harvey for dinner, she decided to make a simple bacon pasta bake and went onto to make it. After it was done and in the oven the time was 8pm, and an hour till Harvey arrives.

Sophia goes to her bedroom and puts on her outfit for the night, simple denim jeans and a cold shoulder black top with black trainers. She brushes her dark brown hair and twiddles with her Pandora bracelet before going back into the kitchen and checking on her food, it was done so she lowered the heat and was about to sit down on her couch till a knock came at her door.

She opened it to reveal Harvey on the other side, they smile and hug like last time. When thy break apart she notices the bottle in his hand.

“Scotch?” she cocked an eyebrow after shutting the door behind him.

“What? It’s the perfect drink for the occasion” he grins, she rolls her eyes at him.

“You only say that because you like it so much”

“And?” she playfully shakes her head at him as they enter the open kitchen, which he looks at with a wider grin. “Wow, you really know what your doing, don't you?”

“Duh” she chuckles “You think I was doing it just for fun?”

“Well when you first started-”

“Yeah yeah I know” she waves a hand and turns off her oven before taking the pasta out gently with oven mitts. As soon as she places it on the counter Harvey is already by it’s side, she slaps his hands away when his hands go for it.

“Hey!” he pretended to be offended but grinned anyway. 

Sophia dished up their food and they sat at the bar, poured herself a glass of red wine and Harvey his scotch before digging in. Just like their dinner before, they talked about Harvey’s job, Sophia’s life before moving to New York and their childhood.

“Well I am stuffed” Harvey said as he rubbed his stomach, his plate empty.

“That’s a shame” Sophia feigned concern “I guess that chocolate cake in the fridge will have to wait”

“Actually I think I have some room left for that” Harvey quickly said and sat straightener in his seat, Sophia rolled her eyes once more and put their plates in the dishwasher before pulling out the cake from the fridge and setting it down before him. She cut two pieces for them on a plate along with some whipped cream on hers before digging in.

“It’s good to see some things never change” Harvey comments as he sees the whipped cream with her cake, she had been doing that ever since they were young. 

“Trust me Harvey, I may change but one thing that will always stay the same is my love for chocolate and whipped cream” Sophia smiled as she took a bite.

“I hope it doesn’t change” he told her as they continued to eat, it didn’t take long before their plates were empty once more.

“This was nice Harvey” she tells him as they’ve relaxed “I’ve missed talking to you”

“Me too. I’m sorry for the lack of communication, from my job and with Lily-”

“It’s ok” she quickly assured him “I understand”

He signs and leans back in his seat “I wish it wasn’t this way but…”

“Harvey” she looks at him seriously “I understand, trust me. It’s not your fault” she reaches across and holds his hand, he gives her a squeeze.

“Thank you” he says quietly, but Sophia knows he means it and it makes her happy. But she wants to change the subject, more talk of this would lead down a night of misery.

“How are things with Donna?” she asks, she knows how close the two of them are and has met Donna before, she loves the woman and is grateful for still being with Harvey after all this time.

“She’s good” he says “You miss her?”

“I do, but hopefully I can see her more now that I’m living in New York”

“You will” Harvey nodded “When I told her about you moving here and us having dinner she was so happy. She told me she wants to have a girls night with you, whatever that means”

Sophia giggled “Well tell Donna that I would love to have a girls night with her”

“I will”

They talk some more before Harvey decides to head home, at the door they hug, give their goodbyes and promises to talk again before he shuts the door behind him, she locks it.

Sophia goes back to her open kitchen and cleans everything up before going to her bedroom and getting into her pajamas, back on her laptop while under the covers.

Her job starts tomorrow.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sophia started working under Tim Willis, at first she was nervous but tried hard not to show it, but now she’s starting to fit in well and getting comfortable with the atmosphere and people around her. It was hard work but she knew what she was in for and welcomed the challenges, she enjoyed every minute of it.

Now was the start of the weekend which she had off, she was going to spend the two free days laying around, but a call from Donna on Friday had her out tonight; a Saturday. The redhead woman had called for a girls night including a ‘sleepover’ and Sophia looked forward to it. She wore a black romper with a neck collar and black heels, wearing her Pandora charm bracelet and a black purse with a gold chain around her shoulder.

She arrived at the bar by taxi and immediately saw the woman she wanted, dressed in a deep red dress with a cold shoulder and lovely red earrings; all in all, beautiful.

“Sophia” Donna smiled and got up from her seat to hug her.

“Donna” Sophia smiled when they pulled apart and sat at the small table on stools. “It’s so good to see you”

“It’s good to see you too” Donna said “I missed you”

“I missed you too” Sophia said “And can I say that you look absolutely beautiful tonight”

“Of course you can! You know me” Donna teased with a wink, causing the other girl to chuckle. They order their drinks and talk some more till they came, both taking a sip before continuing.

“I have to say when Harvey told me that your moving to New York I was very happy”

“I am too” Sophia said “I’m doing this incredible job that I love so much and hopefully get closer with Harvey”

“You will, I know you will” Donna promised. “That's one of the main reasons I was happy, because Harvey only really has me around near him that is close to him. With you here he may be able to bond more, and maybe be a little more happier at work”

“I hate how I couldn’t contact him before” Sophia admitted “Both my parents told me not to talk or text him due to him and my aunt, I get both sides but…”

“I know” Donna said and held her hand “It’s not your fault, besides your here now in your own home with your own rules, not your parents”

“And I’m taking advantage of every second of it” Sophia grinned, and they clink their glasses together.

* * *

“Wow, you have a lot of Disney films on here” Donna says as she looks through the downloaded films on Sophia’s tv, both are dressed in their pyjamas and are seated on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, some snacks and a large blanket over them.

“I love Disney” Sophia said as Donna continues to look through.

“So do I” Donna said with a grin “There, Mary Poppins is on”

“I shouldn’t be surprised”

“Oh come on we both love Mary Poppins”

“I know”

They both get comfy under the blanket as the movie begins, Sophia had told Donna more then once to keep her voice down when she started to sing along, grinning all the way.

“Oh to be a young woman with a kind and gentle man after her heart” Donna playfully sighs and leans against Sophia.

“I think nearly every man is after you Donna”

“Yes my body, but not my heart”

“Fair” Sophia nods, she turns her head to see Donna smiling at her “What?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your boy troubles?”

“I would if I had any” Sophia chuckles.

“Are you telling not one man has asked you out”

“They have, but I just didn’t feel...anything, you know?”

“I know” Donna agrees “Any girl troubles?”

“It’s the same as the boy troubles”

“And people think being bi is easier”

“Trust me Donna, they have no idea”   
  



End file.
